Ever-Lasting Tragic Summer
by Datweirdgirl
Summary: 0 to 100 real quick. This is a USUK story with a Kagerou Days AU. Warning, there is a little swearing in there (like maybe two hells) and a bit of blood. Tell me what ya think!


This is a Kagerou Days AU! Just look it up if you have no idea what it is ok? It's a USUK fanfic cuz everybody loves those, right? Personally I don't like it that much, but eh. Also just imagine the Heat Haze being 2p! America or somethin.

* * *

It was about the middle of August, the 15th to be exact. It was especially humid today, but that didn't stop Alfred from hanging out with Arthur. They both decided to hang out at 12:30 PM. Alfred yawned as he woke up. It was 10 minutes before his 'date' with Arthur.

He cursed, then went to get ready.

As he walked out of his house, Alfred couldn't help but feel like the weather was nice, despite it being 90 degrees. Alfred met with Arthur at the local playground. Arthur had a black cat in his lap.

"Hey Artie! Why do you have a cat in your lap?" He asks.

"This cat seemed lost. So I thought I could take him with me. I think I'm going to name him Kagerou." He says.

Alfred looked confused as Arthur stroked the cat. "What does ' _Kagerou_ ' mean?"

"I think it means 'heat' in Japanese. It makes sense. After all, I did found him today. I got that from Kiku." Arthur replies.

Their 'date' went pretty normal. Both of them stayed on the swings in the playground, talking.

Alfred sighed. "It sure is hot." He says, wiping some sweat off his face.

"Yeah, I wish it would be fall already. I hate summer." Arthur grumbled bitterly, petting Kagerou again.

"Do you want to go home? I have ice cream." Alfred offered.

He smiled sweetly. "Really? I can't wait. I'm gonna bring Kagerou with me though."

Alfred blushed. He nodded, even though he felt something off about that cat.

So then both Alfred and Arthur went to walk home after a long day. When they came towards the street, Kagerou decided to jump out of Arthur's grasp.

"The hell?! Kagerou! Where are you going? Come back!" Arthur exclaimed, confused and angry. He chased after the cat. Alfred quickly followed. Arthur chased Kagerou onto the street.

The cat safely crossed the street. However, Arthur did not.

He was hit by a speeding truck. It took him out, just like that. It was happening so fast. Blood sprayed everywhere, the smell of iron lingered.

Alfred nearly gagged. " _ARTHUR_!" He sobbed. Alfred turned to see Kagerou across the street.

All the cat did was look at him. Then suddenly, the cat transformed into a human. It looked exactly liked Alfred, only red.

"This is all real!" The lookalike sneered, cackling.

"W-Who are you?" Alfred shouted.

"Why, I'm the Heat Haze, _your worst nightmare._ " It said. And with that, the Heat Haze disappeared. Everything disappeared.

* * *

" _Crap_!"

Alfred was in bed, panting. He looked around.

"It... Was all a dream?" He questioned. Alfred winced, realizing he has a headache. He checked his phone.

"How is t-this possible?" Alfred trembled. It was August 14th and the time was 12:21.

He rushed to Arthur. He just happens to be at the same playground and had the same cat with the same name.

"Why don't we go home?" Alfred said quickly. He had no idea what was going on.

Arthur nodded. And he took Kagerou with him. Without Arthur looking, the cat would hiss at Alfred.

 _I really hate this damn cat,_ he thought.

Both of them strolled home. Alfred couldn't help but notice that they were walking in a construction zone. Then he notices that there was a crowd murmuring about something. Alfred decided to look up to the sky. Instead of the cloudless baby blue sky, he was met with a huge steel pole falling right on top of him and Arthur. Alfred flinched and covered up his eyes. Then he was suddenly pushed out of the way. All he could hear was Arthur's twisted screams. When he opened his eyes, he saw Arthur.

Arthur was definitely dead. There was that steel pole buried into him. It went right through. Blood was on Alfred, on the floor, and on the steel pole.

"T-That could of been m-me..." Alfred whispers, not wanting to believe it. Just a second before he closed his eyes, he saw Arthur smile.

"W-Why was Artie smiling?!" He shouted with terror.

 _Did he push me? To save me?_ Alfred thought.

His thoughts were interrupted. It was the Heat Haze.

"This is the real thing!" It laughed. Alfred blacked out.

This happened countless times. The same old thing. Arthur dies, and it was the Heat Haze's fault. It was a never-ending cycle of horrible deaths. One time, Alfred thought he could take Arthur to his house to stop it all. He lived in an apartment which can only be accessed by stairs. He had to basically drag Arthur over to his house.

"Alfred! Where in the hell are you taking me!?" He demanded. Alfred said nothing.

Alfred stopped when they both got to the top of the stairs. He let go of Arthur's hand to find his keys to his house. But then Kagerou appeared.

"Get lost, stupid cat." Alfred snarled.

The cat rolled his eyes. Then it nudged Alfred.

"What do you want?" Growls Alfred. He turned to Arthur. Except Arthur wasn't there.

Alfred looked around. He finally found him at the bottom of the stairs, limbs definitely broken.

"Oh _god_..." Alfred felt like throwing up. There was a sudden tap on his shoulder. Alfred looked over. There stood the lookalike, the Heat Haze.

"Serves you right!" The Heat Haze pointed and laughed like a child. Then Alfred blacked out again.

Alfred woke up the umpteenth time, still trying to find a way to save Arthur. Nothing came across his mind. The Heat Haze would still laugh hysterically, taunting Alfred with every chance it got.

"Ooh, you would just let him die like that? What a terrible friend you are! And I thought the both of you guys could be more than _friends_!"

Alfred had had enough. After what has seemed like decades, he came up with one ending. Arthur was running across the street, oblivious to see that a truck was speeding to hit him. The Heat Haze was standing across the street, waiting for Alfred's 'hilarious' reaction. But this time, it didn't expect this to happen. Alfred dashed into the street, pushing Arthur aside. The truck did indeed hit him.

Arthur gasped. His eyes widened. The truck slammed into Alfred, causing him to fall to the ground, lifeless. For the first time, Arthur saw the blood of his dearest friend. He fell to her knees, crying.

The Heat Haze was in awe. It was speechless. The Heat Haze just stood there, a single tear streaming from its face.

On August 14th, an alarm could be heard. Arthur sat up, face expressionless.

"I failed this time, too..." He said, feeling his eyes water as he cradled his cat.

* * *

I am a lot more proud of this fanfic then the other one XD


End file.
